Calm before the storm
by YamiaHikariAngel
Summary: Its a story where yami and Yugi have to face an evil beginning is good middle ok and ending Good YxYY SxJ DxM TxS Anzu bashing in later chapters and maybe a lemon later on definitely Yoai


_**Yamia :**__Hi everyone its me yamia and this is my very first fanfic. Yami would you like to give the disclaimer?_  
_**Yami**__**:**__ Yamia does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot :D. _  
_**Yugi :**__ So yamia what is this fanfic going to be about? and please tell me there will be Tea bashing XD?! _  
_**Yamia: **__Yes yugi there will be lots of tea bashing as well as some puzzle shipping and puppy shipping. Maybe i'll put some fluff later on with seto and jou. :D _

_**Jounouchi: **__Awe but why with me and seto cant we put it with Yami and yugi?_

_**Yami & yugi : **Hey don't mess with Yamia's great work will ya she's the author so she makes it the way she wants it._

* * *

**Chapter 1, The storm.**

** It was late morning in Domino city and Yugi and yami were out with the gang. It was after the cerimonial duel and the God's gave yami a choice to stay in the realm of the living or cross over to the spirt world and seal all of the Milennium Items away for all eternity. Yami chose to stay with yugi and his  
grandfather and the willingly let him stay it has been three years sense then and all seemed pretty good.**

* * *

** { Three years later } **

**Yami and yugi were laying in there room talking about the new tournament that was coming up and they wanted to enter it after all Yugi had to sense he was the king of games. " Yami are you going to enter the tournoment" Yugi asked smiling brightly at his darker half. yugi was very excited about the new tournament Kaiba Corparation was going to throw and he was always up for a duel. " I sure am Aibou i can't wait it seems fun to enter a tournament and not have to worry about saving the world every time we turn around you know? " Yami asked and stated. Yugi smiled and nodded his head " Yea it will be fun although it will seem weird for a while but i'm sure after a while of being in tournaments again and nothing bad happening it will be ok " Yugi says with a wide smile. Yami reaches into the night stand and takes out his deck that before he and yugi separated built together. He looks at yugi as yugi gets up and goes to the desk that was in their room opening a draw and getting out his deck dusting it off looking through his cards. " Do you know if Joey is coming over later " Yugi asked setting his deck down and looking at his darker half. " I'm not sure Aibou i'm sure he'll call if he can't make it though " Yami says getting up and walking to the younger male and wraping his arms around his shoulders grinning when a small blush places across Yugi's cheeks. Yami always thought yugi looked so cute when he blushed. " Mou Hitori No Boku we should get going to the library sense we are supposed to meet Honda and Shakiza up there." Yugi says smiling at yami looking the elder male in his crimson orbs. Yami smiled and nods in agreement remembering that him and yugi promised to meet Honda and Shakiza at the library for book club today. " Alright Aibou lets go " Yami says. Both teens are in leather along with all of the accessiories to go with the leather outfit. Yugi smiles and nods again giggling when a tag from yami's pants are sticking out trying to stifle giggles. Yami turns to see yugi trying to hide his giggles smiling and then looks at him " What is it aibou " Yami asks. " You have a tail " Yugi says pointing behind yami, only to have yami's face slightly go pink in embarrasment tucking his tags away back in his pants. " Alright lets go before were late " Yugi says smiling brightly at his 'Yami'. " Right were going to be late " Yami says as he looks at his wrist watch and both him and yugi walk out of the room and downstairs to be greeted by Grandpa " Hello you two going to book club i see " Solomon says as he looks at his grandchild and smiles. " Yep were off to book club Grampa we'll be back later around 5:00 O'clock for dinner " Yugi says as he approaches the door only to meet his best friend Jou at the door along with seto. " Are you nerds ready were going to be late " The C.E.O says as he is growing impatient very quickly. " Hey Yug' and Hey yami are you two ready we just got here " Jou says as he smiles at his two closest friends " Yep lets go Jou. Is Kaiba taking us in the limo" Yugi asks his close friend looking at yami and smiling then looking at the C.E.O of Kaiba corp. " Yes were taking the limo now lets go before were late you dorks " The ceo says his paitence thining by the second as he groans. " Ok lets go before Kaiba loses his temper " Yami says with an eye roll and walks out to the limo along with Yugi and Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba. Getting in last the C.E.O looks at Yugi and begins to ask a question but is only cut off by Jou. " So Yug' are you going to enter the tournament ? " Jounouchi asks. " Yea i am i wonder if Mai and duke are going to enter along with rebecca and the other members of the gang" Yugi says and smiles when he is pulled into Yami's lap by no other than yami. " I plan on entering to i wonder if Shakiza is going to enter." Yami states as he nuzzles yugi's neck grinning when Yugi blushes. " Yugi I was going to ask you are you going to purchase a newer model of my duel disk system for the tournament " Kaiba asks looking at the spikey haired teen. " Is it manditory Kaiba ?" Yugi asks everyones attention on the ceo of kaiba corp now wanting to hear details. " Yes its manditory thats part of how i make my money Yugi so of course its manditory" kaiba states as Joey grumbles on about how he's gonna get the money to get a new duel disk " How am i gonna get the money to buy a new duel disk just great kaiba now i have to get money just to proticpate in your tournament. " Kaiba smirks at the teen " Who said you were going to be invited mutt your a third rate duelist and this tournament is for the best duelist in the world! " he states as the ceo smirk widens seeing he got a rise out of the blonde by calling him a mutt. " Kaiba...I'm not a mutt..." The blonde states as he growls at the ceo. " Calm down joey he's not worth it" Yami states as well as yugi. " Oh come on the mutt couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag " the ceo states then starts laughing. " Kaiba thats just not true joey is a great duelist and he's came a long way. " Yugi says as he smiles at joey and joey gets all teary eyed. " Yug' thank you" Joey says and smiles at Yugi. " Your welcome Joey. " Yugi smiles back " If you guys start holding hands your outta here " Seto says as he glares at the three teens. Soon the group arrived at the library to be greeted by Shakiza, Mai , Duke , Honda , and Anzu.**

* * *

_**To be continued: **_

_**Yamia : **__ Coment and please be nice _

_**Yami : **__Anzu bashing will be in the next chapters and there might be more Yoai in the next chapter as well. Untill next time my friends. _  
_**Yugi : **__It was good sis but next time put more detail _

_**Jounouchi & Seto : **__Coment and remember read more Yoai 3 love from us all and YAMIA DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH just the plot :D _

**_Yamia : _**_Tell me what you think and if anyone has some idea's don't hesitate to send me a message _


End file.
